bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paprika
Paprika is a spice container. She is Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's first baby and talks in a small squeaky voice. She has a little brother named Cinnamon. Paprika named them herself. Her two favorite drinks are milk and orange juice. She had a pacifier, a rattle made from an orange, a bottle with a pink top, a yellow gummi bear for a teddy bear, and a peanut crib. Whenever Paprika walks, she makes a rattling sound. Paprika holds paprika inside of her. Her room is located inside the kitchen cabinet. Paprika was born in Blue's News. She Does have a dubbed voice for the UK version Description Paprika isn't French, but she has two French parents. Unlike Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, Paprika doesn't speak in a French accent. Paprika, in the first three seasons of Blue's Clues, exhibited many characteristics of a stereotypical baby character. In the fourth season, it was pointed out that the Shakers were having a new baby, and Paprika refered to herself as a big sister, and Paprika acted older in the late seasons. Paprika is usually sad and sometimes happy. She loves to play with her brother, Cinnamon. Paprika likes thinking that she is a big sister. Paprika's usually seen with her parents or in her room. Paprika shares her room with Cinnamon. Paprika cries when she needs something, as shown in Nurture!. She likes to be around Steve and Blue, who cheer her up and play with her. In What Was Blue's Dream About?, it is shown she wants to become a singer. She says NO SOUND! NO SOUND! from watching a movie with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper from What's That Sound?. In Blue's ABCs she drinks juice. In What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? she floats in the water. In Blue's Big Treasure Hunt She gives Blue the Key to the Land Of Great Discovery. In Animal Behavior! She sleeps in her bear cave. Paprika, since she is one of the youngest characters on the show, is not intelligent as the older cast is. Paprika, even in the late seasons, talks in a typical baby voice, and cannot pronounce a few words. In the latest seasons, Paprika began talking more normally and intelligently. Paprika's family includes three adults and two children, and Paprika is not the star of it. Paprika appears in some episodes but is considered a main character by the creators, writers, and directors of Blue's Clues. Looks Paprika is red-brown and has a gray cap with three holes in it just like her parents. She has a pink tongue. Her arms are black and short. Steve describes Paprika as red, though she is actually a different color shade and her rattle is an orange colored circle with a green leaf and green holes. Appearances Paprika has appeared in most episodes of Blue's Clues. Her first appearance was in the episode Blue's News. Her last appearance was in Bluestock. ''Paprika also appeared in ''Behind the Clues, the series' epilogue. #What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? #Pool Party #Blue's News #Love Day (as a grown-up) #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day! #The Baby's Here! #What Was Blue's Dream About? Trivia Paprika was a clue on Blue's Clues. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Spices